Moments Like These
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. All Human. Caroline Forbes dreams of being a famous actress, but is instead working as Klaus Mikaelson's assistant. Klaus is tired of his parents pressuring him to settle down and he offers Caroline the role of her dreams if she pretends to be his girlfriend for the weekend. Three part one shot. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I: A Strange Request**

Twenty-five year old Caroline Forbes tapped her raspberry colored fingernails on her desk impatiently. Her blue eyes focused on the little clock at the bottom of her computer screen besides the Mikaelson Studios logo on the screen. The clock read 4:55 PM. In exactly five minutes she would be free and she would have endure one more day of her horrible job.

Caroline had come to Los Angeles, California straight after graduating at the top of her class at Mystic Falls high school in Virginia with dreams of being a famous actress and living in Hollywood. Caroline had known that this was going to be far from easy, but she honestly hadn't expected it to be this hard. For the past eight years she had struggled to live in L.A. and working in a bunch of dead end job like retail and fast food joints.

Too embarrassed to go back home, she had begged her best friend and college roommate Bonnie Bennett to help land Caroline a better job and Bonnie had turned out to be her guardian angel sent from Heaven. Bonnie was dating a man named Kol Mikaelson at UCLA and they were both in the premed program, Kol had mentioned that his older brother Klaus needed a personal assistant and Kol had immediately referred her to Klaus, and Klaus had called her that same day to schedule an interview.

Caroline wasn't going to lie, when she had first interviewed for the job when she was twenty she had immediately swoon for Niklaus Mikaelson. It was hard not to. He had a handsome face, designer clothes, and a charming accent courtesy of studying abroad all his life.

But Caroline had quickly learned that the only pretty thing about him was his looks.

Five seconds into the interview Caroline had quickly found out the kind of person he was. He was arrogant, rude, and selfish and talked over Caroline even before she finished answering his question.

In short, Caroline despised the guy and she was sure that Klaus felt the same way and who could blame him she was young, with no experience, and only a high school graduate.

Imagine her surprise when Klaus called her the next morning to tell her that she got the job and offered her a salary, which was quite generous.

So for the past five years she had become Klaus' assistant/slave in training. Bringing him his coffee and lunch, managing his appointments, sending contracts to the lawyers, and dealing with his temper tantrums. In short her personal version of hell. She still went to auditions whenever she could, though she had had bad luck so far.

Caroline looked at the clock again as she grabbed her purse, _4:59 PM, yes!_

Then this happened. "Caroline, can you come here?"

Caroline cursed under her breath, no please, no thank you not that she was expecting any. Caroline straightened her black skirt and headed towards Klaus' office. Klaus was at his desk typing on his computer, not bothering to look up.

Klaus Mikaelson was CEO of Mikaelson Studios, a successful film company that had quickly reach Hollywood royalty and specialize in producing successful action movies. Mikael Mikaelson had originally been planning on making his eldest son, CEO but Elijah showed no interest in film so he had given the position to Klaus, bitterly.

Caroline stood there for at least ten seconds before she left out an unsure. "Um."

Klaus raised his head and looked at her annoyed. "You can sit down."

She bit her tongue, to keep herself from saying anything inappropriate. "Yes, can I help you, Mr. Mikaelson because techcailly I'm done for the day-"

"My brother Elijah and his fiancée, Katherine are getting married this weekend." Klaus said talking over Caroline as if she hadn't said anything.

"Oh, congratulations."

"Why are you telling me? Elijah and Katherine are the ones getting married." Klaus said as if Caroline had made a stupid mistake.

Caroline gave him an icy smile. "Well, you can tell him for me then."

"Actually you can tell them yourself."

"Excuse me?"

Klaus sighed impatiently even though he wasn't making sense at all. "Since my brother and Katherine are getting married this weekend naturally it's going to be a big event. Family and friends are coming from all over, my parents from England including." He folded his hands. "Recently, my parents have expressed concerned about my dating habits and they want me to settle down. Naturally, you can guess how annoying this can be."

"Naturally." Caroline said, this time the sarcasm was obvious in her voice. For the past five years she had worked with Klaus she had seen no less than 25 women leaving messages, phone calls, or dropping by. Mostly models and young actresses, she didn't blame his parents for worrying and she wondered if they knew their son was a man-slut. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson, but what does this have to do with me?"

Klaus stared at Caroline as if she should have guessed it herself. "Miss Forbes, you have been working for me for how many years?"

"Five."

"Exactly, you know me best and besides my brother, Kol none of my family knows you're actually my assistant," he said sounding exasperated. "What I'm trying to say is that I want you to accompany me to the rehearsal dinner this Friday and the actual wedding the following day on Saturday."

Caroline gaped. Was Klaus serious? Did he really think she would actually be his date? "Um, I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson, but I don't think it's actually in my job description."

Klaus clicked his tongue. "Believe me, I will make it worth your while, Caroline. How much do you want?"

Caroline flushed red and said angrily. "I'm not prostituting myself for money."

Klaus slammed his hand on the desk and said rather sarcastically. "I'm not asking you for sex, sweetheart. I'm asking you to simply be my date while my parents are in town for the weekend so that they can get off my back. I will provide clothes for the wedding and rehearsal dinner included. I'm willing to give you something in exchange, name your price, money, a car, jewels? I can give you everything your little heart desires."

Caroline's jaw tightened in rage.

Klaus looked at her, smirking. "Or, I can set up a couple of auditions for you for the new movies that are coming out. I can't promise anything, but your dream is to be an aspiring actress, correct? And many of the directors for the movies we produce are very well known I'm sure that will help you in . . . . Your non-existing career."

"It's not non-existing." She snapped. Even though it practically was. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson, but I can't."

Klaus looked disappointed. "All right, Caroline, but do call if you change your mind. You're the only halfway decent person I know that isn't related to me."

* * *

"He did what?" Bonnie's eyes widened as she and Caroline unpacked their dinner that night. Chinese food take out since both of them were horrible cooks. "He actually asked you to be his fake girlfriend for his brother's wedding?"

"Yep," Caroline said as she stuck a piece of fortune cookie in her mouth. "You should have seen how calm he was, it was like he was asking me to set up an appointment. He has been making my life hell for five years, did he honestly think I would say yes?"

"Was he going to pay you or something?" Bonnie started opening the box of dumplings.

Caroline hesitated. "Clothes and a few movie auditions, if he's catching on that I'm getting nowhere in my acting career then I'm really screwed."

Bonnie looked at her sympathetically. "You have just gone through a few rough patches, Care. It happens."

Caroline looked doubtful. "I've been living in L.A. ever since I graduated high school and I've only gotten very small roles like girl standing next to the hot dog cart." She grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "But that doesn't mean I'm desperate enough to have dinner with the entire cast of the Addams family."

"You tell them," Bonnie squealed as her phone started ringing. "It's Kol. Hi, sweetie, how's the paper going? Yeah, well Tanner is an ass, your argument of flesh eating diseases was brilliant. I'll see you tomorrow." She giggled. "Kol, Caroline is here! Ok, I love you, bye."

"You guys are repulsive." Caroline scoffed, half-jokingly as she grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Hey, don't be jealous." Bonnie teased her. "Anyway, since when do you drink beer?"

"I've been working for that dictator for the past five years, just be happy I'm not in rehab." Caroline took a swing of the beer and it burned her tongue. She had forgotten how awful beer tasted, she always preferred a Cosmo. "Can you believe he was so desperate for a date that he had to ask me? I was sure that he had fake girlfriends stack up his closest by now."

"Actually, I think it's a pretty good deal." Bonnie said slowly as she opened the box containing the fried rice. Caroline looked at her as if she were crazy. "What? I mean? He's not asking for sex, just for a date. Dinner, meeting the family, maybe some dancing. His parents rarely come here, so next time he sees them he'll just tell them that you broke up. Simple as that, besides you never know, maybe you could land a good role in a movie."

"Bonnie-"Caroline hesitated.

Bonnie raised her hands in mock surrender. "Just stating my opinion, it's your choice, Care, but Mikaelson studios makes great movies and if you land a role it could really start your career."

"Ok, fine, I'll do it," she huffed pretending to be mad as she dialed the number on her phone. "You're too persuasive for your own good, you know that."

* * *

Klaus was sitting in his luxurious penthouse apartment building drinking a glass of whisky on his Italian imported couch not looking at anything in particular. He glanced at the small calendar next to him. His brother's rehearsal dinner was in three days and he needed to have a date by then. He didn't really think he could stand another meeting with his parents while they glared at him and judge him for being with another airheaded model.

He had been really counting on Caroline. She was the only one who knew him better to some degree, he never thought that she would decline. Maybe he should have threatened her a bit.

His cell phone started ringing. He frowned when he didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Hi, Klaus-I mean Mr. Mikaelson?" It was Caroline on the other end sounding nervous. "I thought about your proposal and are you sure you would be able to set up a few auditions for me?"

Klaus relaxed in his chair. "Of course, I can love. Name your price and it will be delivered to your doorstep with a big red bow."

"I want you to set up the auditions," she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she wouldn't regret it. "I'll do it, I'll be your fake girlfriend for the weekend."

-End of Part I-

What do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: Meeting the Family**

"Delivery, for Miss Caroline Forbes."

Bonnie opened the door of their apartment early on Friday morning and was surprise to find a large, stocky man who looked like he could be on a wrestling team, holding a cream colored box with a bright blue bow on top of it.

Bonnie pushed back her dark hair, slightly embarrassed that she was still in her pajamas at ten 'clock in the morning, but she had stayed late Thursday studying so she decided to sleep in late. Caroline was taking a shower.

Bonnie opened her hands, slightly curious of what it was. Caroline didn't have a boyfriend and her mom didn't usually send her packages. "I can give it to her."

The man's jaw tightened. "Mr. Mikaelson told me that I should give it to Miss Forbes herself. No exceptions."

"Well, you can tell Mr. Mikaelson, that you gave it to her trustful roommate Bonnie, who is also Kol's girlfriend. I'm pretty sure both Miss Forbes and Mr. Mikaelson would appreciate the fact that you didn't walk into the shower just to give Miss Forbes a package," Bonnie grabbed the box from the man before he could argue. She slammed the door. "Thank you, bye. Caroline!"

"Who was is Bonnie?" Caroline asked as she exited the room, drying her blond hair and wearing a pink robe. "Is that from Kol? I didn't know he was such a romantic."

"No, it's not from Kol," Bonnie threw her a mischievous smile as she handed her the box. "It's from your boyfriend, Klaus."

"Fake boyfriend." Caroline corrected as she took the box to her room. "A fake boyfriend who conveniently stop trying to sweet talk me after I agreed on his stupid plan. Did you know that he actually made me go out on Wednesday into the pouring rain just to get coffee from the café in front of the office? On, the plus side he already send me some few audition dates. I got one set up a week from Friday. I have a whole bunch of lines to memorize." She trailed off. "What do you think it's inside the box? His dirty laundry that he wants me to clean?"

"Maybe it's sexy lingerie."

"Bonnie!"

"No, you're right. He seems to like the trashy kind of lingerie."

Caroline laughed. "No, he probably likes it if you go commando-no underwear." She pulled off the ribbon, she couldn't help but realize that it was in the shade of blue-teal, her favorite color. She pulled open the box and let out a low. "Oh, my god."

She carefully pulled out a long, very pale blue dress. It was so soft on her fingers that Caroline was positive that it was silk. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and under the bust there was a row of tiny blue and white beads that sparkled. Also inside the box there were diamond earring, necklaces, and a bracelet with a stone that match the exact color of the dress. There were a pair of fancy, looking heels that Caroline would never in a million years would thought of buying for herself.

"I knew he was rich," Caroline gaped as she grabbed a diamond earring. "But not this rich. Do you think they are real diamonds?"

"They look real," Bonnie inspected the dress. "This is a one of a kind Gracie Miller dress, she only designs dresses for her favorite people. Her cheapest dress cost a thousand and it looked like a rag compare to this."

"A thousand?" the words rang in Caroline's ear. Along with the diamonds, the dress, and the designer shoes Klaus had wasted on this little outfit more than what Caroline had spent in her entire life. She began stuffing the things back in the box. "No way, I can't accept this, this is way too much just for a date."

Bonnie sighed as she removed Caroline's hand. "Don't be stupid, it's two dates and if Klaus want to spoil you I say let him, you deserve it. By the way you said he was also giving you clothes."

"Yes, but I thought a dress from Sears, not a million dollar one of a kind dress. Besides it's just a rehearsal dinner with his family."

"He just wants to make a good impression to get his parents off his back." Bonnie replied. "Care, just accept the damn dress. Think of it as a consolation prize for all the years that you have been with him. Besides something tells me that dinner with his family isn't going to be a picnic."

Caroline hesitated before pulling out the dress. "It is pretty."

"It's gorgeous. I can do your hair and makeup tonight."

"Thanks, Bonnie. Please tell me, you're going to the rehashed dinner with Kol tonight?" Caroline asked her friend with big, hopeful blue eyes.

"He asked me," Bonnie said. "I told him I rather go swim with sharks. I can't say he was too disappointed, he wants to go even less than me. I think he's just going because of Elijah, and I think Katherine is the same age as him and they were in a play together when they were like seven."

Caroline sighed looking at the jewelry again. "Guess, it's just me then."

* * *

The dinner rehearsal was at seven o'clock and taking place at the Whitmore Hotel downtown. At five Bonnie was going to start on her hair and makeup when the doorbell rang. Caroline was surprised to find out that when she answered it there was a tall, very thin looking blond woman waiting for her dressed in all black and trailing three silver looking suitcases. "Miss Forbes? I'm Maria Sully. But please call me, Maria. I was sent by Mr. Mikaelson, to do your hair and makeup."

Caroline couldn't help, but feel a little irritated. She and Klaus had agreed on clothes he had never said anything about a hair and makeup lady barging in. "Um, thank you, but that won't be necessary. My friend Bonnie, is doing my hair and makeup, she can do a killer smoky eyes."

Maria shook her head. "Smoky eyes are not appropriate for a rehearsal dinner, and I'm sorry but Mr. Mikaelson insisted that I do your make up. He doesn't particularly like your style."

"What's wrong with how I do my makeup?" Caroline demanded.

"He said and I quote 'I don't want her looking like she splattered every cosmetic she could find, like she usually does'" Maria sounded apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I'm just doing my job."

"He said that, huh." Caroline said flatly knowing that there was no point in arguing. "Come on in." Maria looked grateful.

"Hey, Care what's taking you so long?" Bonnie looked surprised. "Oh, who is this?"

"This is Maria, Klaus send her to do my hair and makeup and he won't take no for an answer. Sorry, Bonnie." Caroline grimaced.

Bonnie looked obviously offended, but didn't say anything. "Ok," she grabbed her jacket and purse. "Well, then I think I'll go to the library and study, big test coming up."

"Wait, Bonnie-"

"Really, Care its fine." Bonnie forced a smile. "Have fun. I'll see you later. Good night."

Caroline sighed. Maria obviously didn't seem to care. She pointed to the chair in front of her. "Sit. What do you want me to do, first? Hair or makeup?"

"Makeup." Caroline said.

Maria nodded and she started pulling out a hundred of cosmetics from her bag. She thought for a moment and started dabbing concealer on Caroline's face. "You have fine cheekbones," she said approvingly. "And your face isn't greasy, you would be surprise to know how many people still have pimples even in their twenties! I tell them, people wash your face and drink plenty of water!"

Caroline let out an uneasy laugh. "So have you've been working for Klaus for long?"

Maria shrugged as she started dabbing very pale blue eye shadow on Caroline's lids. "To match you dress." She smiled. "And a couple of years, I mostly work on the movie sets thought."

"I'm an actress," she said shyly. "Or trying to be."

"It's a tough world out there, honey." Maria said sympathetically as she started applying blush. "Hey, but if you can't make it, you're doing a pretty good job with everything else. I bet Klaus wouldn't mind a wife like you."

"I'm not going to be someone's trophy wife." She snapped. "Besides, I can barely stand that man for eight house every day. Let alone a whole life. He's a complete, arrogant jackass." She blushed.

"I know what you mean," she said. "But think about it for a minute, his life is quite difficult, handling the whole company by himself, trying to live out to his parents expectations. I think he has a right to be an arrogant jackass, like you said. Now how should we do your hair?"

* * *

What was taking her so long? Klaus was waiting impatiently in his black Lexus waiting for Caroline. He had sent an email to her directing that he would be there at 6:30 to pick her up and it was almost seven.

He was about to call her and yell his head off when he saw her exiting the apartment building. Klaus gaped. He had hardly recognize her. The ice blue dress fit her perfectly and hugged every part of her body perfectly. The blue eye shadow made her eyes looked ever bluer and the light pink lipstick made her lips look softer and fuller. Her blond hair was in an elegant French twist.

Caroline wobbled a little in her high heels. "Hi, sorry I'm late."

Klaus shook his head as he opened the door. "Nonsense. You look beautiful."

Caroline looked surprised by his sudden change in attitude, but didn't mumbled a word as she slid inside the car.

* * *

The Whitmore hotel was the most beautiful hotel that Caroline had ever seen. Caroline couldn't stop gaping as she entered the hotel, she had never seen a place so beautiful. Apparently, Klaus didn't feel the same need to look around, since he just started giving out orders.

"All right, couple of ground rules." Klaus said. "No swearing, be polite, smile a lot, try to act natural."

"Well, it's hard to act natural when in reality you're my boss and I'm your assistant." Caroline sassily replied.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I was under the impression that you were being rewarded for this Caroline."

"Fine." Caroline said.

"It's just an intimate dinner, just my family and Katherine. Katherine doesn't have any family left. I'm sure you can handle that." Klaus responded dryly.

"You don't have to be so rude!" Caroline snapped.

"This is business, Caroline. We're are both getting something in exchanged so I suggest we both act our part," Klaus smiled suddenly. "Mother."

"Klaus," a woman with dark blond hair greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "It's been too long, darling. Everyone is already waiting, but I thought I would come and greet you myself. And who is this?"

Caroline's palms started sweating. "Hello, I'm Caroline Forbes. Klaus' girlfriend." She tried not to choke on the last word.

Esther was pleasantly surprise. "I'm Esther Mikaelson. Very pleased to meet you, I didn't know that you were dating someone."

"Caroline and I have only been together for a few weeks, I thought it would be a surprise mother." Klaus responded easily.

"Well, I'm very surprise. Come inside." Klaus and Caroline followed Esther inside the restaurant and towards a private room in the back. There was a long table decorated beautifully. The only person that Caroline recognize was Kol who was now smirking.

"Good evening everyone." Klaus greeted them. "I'd like to introduce all of you to my girlfriend, Caroline Forbes."

Everyone greeted in return while Klaus went around presenting everyone at the table. "This is my baby sister, Rebekah."

The pretty blond gave a curt nod. It was obvious that she had no intention of getting to know Caroline.

"This is Kol."

Caroline had to stifle a laugh as Kol gave her an exaggerated kiss on her hand. "Pleasure, mademoiselle."

"And this is my father, Mikael."

"Pleasure to meet you, young lady." Mikael said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"And this is the bride and groom, my older brother Elijah and his fiancée, Katherine Pierce. Both lawyers. Both extremely boring."

Elijah ignored the remark. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Forbes. I must say I am glad to meet you."

"And don't listen to him," Katherine said pleasantly. Caroline couldn't help but notice that she was very beautiful with dark, curly hair and big brown eyes. "Unlike him, we actually know how to have fun."

"Congratulations." Caroline blurted. "On your wedding."

While they sat waiting for the appetizers Esther turned to face Caroline. "So Caroline, what do you do for a living?"

Caroline's mind froze. She couldn't say she was Klaus assistant. Esther turned to look at her.

"Caroline, is a premed student at UCLA." Klaus said quickly.

"Thank you, dear, but I was asking Caroline." She replied flatly. "So Caroline, any hobbies?"

Again Caroline's mind froze. She didn't know how Esther did it, but her gaze was so intimidating. "I like to clean!" she blurted out.

"Clean?" Esther wrinkled her nose.

Caroline flushed.

Kol snickered and Rebekah kicked him under the table.

"So, how did you two meet dear?" Mikael asked as he took a sip of his wine. Caroline couldn't help but notice that he looked more intimating than his wife.

Instead of going with her original response, at a café she responded lamely. "Oh, you know . . . around."

Neither of them looked very impressed.

* * *

"What kind of aspiring actress are you?" Klaus snapped as he pulled Caroline in the hallway a few minutes after the disaster questions. "Those were simple questions and you caved in under the pressure! The whole point of this darling, is for my parents to think that we're actually dating, not that I hired you out of some beginner actors' course from down the block."

"I am trying!" Caroline snapped. "But your parents aren't exactly the easiest people and they're intimidating."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Of course they are intimidating, you didn't think they became successful by being nice, did you? You have a lot to learn about business, sweetheart."

"Don't call me, sweetheart." Caroline growled.

"Look," Klaus said trying to be patient. "Just relax and you'll do fine, just stop looking guilty and be loving like you actually like me, however hard that may be for you."

* * *

How many glasses of wine had Caroline drank? She honestly couldn't remember. Was is three or four? Opps. Maybe it was five.

They had started dinner and Esther and Mikael had apparently lost interest in her and started focusing on other topics. For Esther it was talking about the wedding and the guests, and how not so subtly she didn't like Katherine's dress, much to the brunette's annoyance. Mikael kept drowning on and on about how he had risen to the top in less than five years.

Apparently the Mikaelsons had already deemed Caroline not daughter-in-law worthy and hadn't even bothered glancing in Caroline's direction. But instead of settling Caroline's nerves that only made her more nervous wondering when they were going to ask questions and if the whole story was going to fall apart.

So she kept ordering wine and she was getting notoriously tipsy. Not that anyone notice. Elijah and Katherine were too busy making we're-so-in-love faces to each other while Rebekah stared jealousy on, Kol was too busy texting Bonnie under the table, Mikael and Esther were each starting their own monologue.

Klaus seemed to be the only one to notice the abnormal change in Caroline. She was over smiling and overly giggly, and she kept swinging her half-filled glass of wine back and forth until she spilled some on her dress. "Opps."

Klaus stood up. His parents were already disappointed in Caroline. He didn't need to make it worse on the girl by having her drunk there. "Thank you for the lovely evening, but we have to get going."

Katherine looked at him quizzically. "But we haven't had dessert yet."

"I'm not really much of a sweets person." Klaus said as he helped Caroline out of her chair, hoping that they didn't notice the wine stains on her dress. "Come on, sweetheart."

"Ok," she said in a high pitch voice.

"It was very . . . interesting meeting you, Caroline." Esther pursed her lips.

"You too," Caroline blew all of them air kisses. "See you, all tomorrow at the wedding!"

* * *

Klaus was carrying Caroline over his shoulder, much to the amusement of anyone who would see them. It wouldn't be that bad if Caroline was actually quiet. But she was giggling and talking, rather loudly Klaus might add.

Caroline's apartment was on the second floor, Caroline had drunkenly responded and he managed to find the key in her purse.

Now Klaus was having a hard time managing balancing Caroline over his shoulder while he jabbed the key inside. Apparently her roommate and Kol's girlfriend Betty or Brittney or whatever her name was, still hadn't showed up.

Klaus finally managed to open the door.

Caroline had now turned her attention from giggling by herself to slightly squeezing Klaus' bottom. "Your butt is so squishy and soft." Caroline let out another hysterical giggle. "Like a marshmallow."

Klaus flushed red as he dropped her on her bed and started removing her shoes, anxious to get out of there.

"You know, hic, a lot of people, myself included think, hic, that you're like this killer robot with no emotions, but your, hic, a real softie you know that."

"Glad to hear it." He said dryly. "Now get into bed."

Caroline raised her arms. "Carry me."

"I'm not going to carry you-"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "God, you're a prude." Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck and before he could even blink. She pressed her lips on his.

-End of Part II-

Thank you for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III: The Wedding**

Caroline woke up with a pounding headache, a dry mouth, and the need to throw up really bad. She really didn't want to open her eyes, but she forced herself to open them. It was clearly the wrong move, she was greeted by the burning sun. Just perfect.

She ran a hand through her messy blond hair, that was now sticking up and made her look like Lisa Simpson thanks to all the hairspray that Maria had sprayed on her. She looked down and saw that she was still wearing her pretty princess dress, but that her heels were off. There was wine stains on the dress.

Caroline groaned. One because she managed to ruin this beautiful dress and two because she had no clue what had happened. The last thing she remembered was that Mikael and Esther were interrogating her like they were FBI agents. She had been drinking wine to calm her nerves, even though she knew she couldn't hold her alcohol.

Klaus. The name suddenly came to her. What had happened last night? She honestly couldn't remember, there were only two people that knew where she lived Kol and Klaus. And she knew that Kol wasn't strong enough to carry her up the stairs especially since Caroline had a massive hangover. And worst of all today was the actual wedding, there would be music, loud guests, and dancing Caroline just wanted to burst into tears right then and now.

There was a knock on the door.

Caroline groaned. "Please, don't knock or if you do, knock quietly."

Bonnie threw her a sympathetic look as she opened the door. "Sorry." Like a role model student Bonnie was already dressed. "How are you feeling? I left your some Advil and water on your bedsides table."

"Perfect." Caroline grabbed one of the little pills. "Thanks, Bonnie." There was an awkward pause before Caroline practically screamed. "Ok, what the hell happened?"

Bonnie looked uncomfortable. "You don't remember?"

"Bonnie, I drank half a wine cabinet last night, of course I don't remember." She rubbed her temples. "Now would you please explain before I start feeling even worse?"

Bonnie sat at the edge of her bed. "I don't know exactly-I wasn't home. I was with Kol."

"Perfect." That only meant Klaus.

"Did Kol tell you who took me home? Because I was practically stumbling over my own two feet. I'm sure his parents think I'm some alcoholic."

Bonnie forced a smile. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Yes, Kol told me that Klaus took you home, that you weren't exactly stabled."

Caroline whimpered.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Bonnie interjected quickly though she sounded far from sure. "Were his parents nice? Did you talk? Were his siblings nice?"

"Rebekah, his sister was a little cold, Elijah's a perfect gentleman, Kol was trying not to burst out laughing, and Katherine, Elijah's fiancée, seems like a really nice person, Overall, if could be worse. His parents were . . . cold to say the least." Caroline gave a frustrated sighed. "I can't believe Klaus grew up with them, I could barely stand them for a whole dinner. They kept asking me all kinds of questions that I couldn't answer without letting them know that I was Klaus' assistant I screwed up, bad." She sighed. "Then I started drinking because it was the only thing I thought of doing besides running away scared, and that just made things worse. I get tipsy with two glasses of wine. Let's just say not my best idea."

"Definitely not the best." Bonnie nodded as she started combing out the tangles of Caroline's hair. "Are you still going to the wedding?"

"I have too, its part of the agreement," Caroline sighed as she hugged her knees together. "Though I doubt that Klaus wants to see me, not that I blame him."

* * *

Klaus was getting ready for the wedding. He was dressed in a crisp black suit and tie feeling slightly uncomfortable because he hardly wore suits and ties that was more Elijah's thing. He had already send a car to pick Caroline up, he couldn't face her after last night.

Though, it frustrated Klaus that he should be the one hiding when in fact Caroline had been the one to mess up their night by getting drunk and kissing him. He still couldn't believe that his own assistant had kissed him, Klaus wondered how he was going to work the rest of his days knowing that he had kissed Caroline.

Or that Caroline had kissed him.

Before last night, Klaus had shown no special interest in Caroline. Yes, she was pretty, but in his eyes Klaus had only seen her as his assistant and nothing else, but the way that Caroline had looked last night-she had looked beyond gorgeous. And the kiss hadn't been that bad either.

Klaus shook his head. He hated himself for wasting his precious time thinking about this nonsense.

* * *

Caroline looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to give points to Maria. The girl was a genius, Caroline didn't look hangover, even though she certainly felt it. Her blond hair was in a neat bun, with two little braids at the side, connecting to the back of her head. Klaus had send her another beautiful dress, this one a light violet shade that was almost pink.

Caroline fixed her lip gloss. The wedding was going to start in a few minutes and she had no clue where Klaus was, he had sent a driver to pick her up and take her to the wedding and Caroline wished that he would hurry up, because their whole little relationship story would work a lot better if he was here.

The bathroom door opened and Rebekah came in wearing her red bridesmaid dress, she pursed her lips when she saw Caroline. "There you are, I need you to help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Just come with me."

Caroline followed Rebekah to a small room in the venue where the wedding was taking place. She saw Katherine dressed in her princess style wedding dress, a style Caroline would never picture her in, her curls were neatly done, and her make up looked professionally done. She smiled when she saw Caroline. "Hi, little wardrobe problem." She pointed to the zipper that was halfway zipped.

"I'll pull, you pull the zipper up." Rebekah instructed.

It took a few tries, but they managed to zip the wedding dress. Rebekah pushed back her blood hair. "I'll go tell everyone that you're ready."

When she left the room, Katherine stared guiltily back at Caroline. "Sorry, about that I didn't think I would start showing this early."

"Um-"Caroline looked confused.

Katherine looked sheepishly. "I'm pregnant, that's why Elijah and I decided to get married so quickly, that and because my clothes don't fit. That's why my dress is so puffy." She rolled her eyes. "His parents are old fashion so that's why we thought it would be better to tell them after the wedding. And don't worry about Mikael and Esther, they don't bite. Don't worry about them if you like Klaus, don't let them change your mind, believe me you get used to them after a while."

"Thanks," Caroline said guiltily as she handed her the veil. "I won't."

* * *

Ok, something was wrong. Klaus was ignoring her. He had ignored her through the whole wedding ceremony and now he was ignoring her through the party, leaving Caroline alone at the table while he drank at least three feet away from her and avoided her like the plague.

Finally Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her purse and stormed towards him. "What the hell is your problem?" she hissed.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, not appreciating her outburst. "What are you talking about, love? Don't you like the dress?"

"The dress is fine," she insisted. "I'm talking about how one minute you are begging me to be your date and the second you are completely ignoring me."

"I don't beg, for one," Klaus corrected. "And secondly I was under the impression that you don't particularly enjoy my company."

"Well . . . you're the worst company in the world." She stammered. "I just want to know why you're not talking to me."

Klaus blinked once. "You really don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

Klaus sighed exasperated. "We kissed Caroline, or to be technical you kissed me last night at your apartment."

Caroline flushed red. Oh, god now she remembered why she didn't get drunk. She put a hand over her flushed face. "Oh, god I'm so sorry, I really don't remember."

Klaus looked at her smugly. "Not that I minded of course."

Caroline glared at him.

There was something about her expression that amused Klaus and that seemed to help him relax. He offered his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Caroline hesitated.

"A second ago you were shouting your head off because I wasn't paying attention to you. But I am now, so let's dance."

Klaus placed a hand on the small of her back as he led her towards the dance floor. "This is a really nice party." Caroline said after a while.

"Yes, perfection is high on Katherine and Elijah's list," he smirked. "Hopefully our wedding won't be so stuffy."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "You wish. Our agreement stops after tonight. Then you go back to being the boss, and I go back to being your assistant."

Klaus tried to hide his disappointment as he twirled her around. "Is that all?"

Caroline nodded as Klaus held her tightly against his chest. "That is all." She said after a while.

Klaus kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't be so sure, Caroline." He whispered in her ear. "We have the ability to be so much more than a boss and his assistant and deep down you know that. Because even if you don't remember that kiss, I do and no assistant of mine has ever kissed me like that."

"Klaus." Caroline murmured.

Klaus shook his head. "We have all the time in the world, love." He squeezed her hand. "But just know that our relationship between us won't ever be like it used to be."

**The End**


End file.
